We have a love-hate relationship with water. We love it when it's where we need it to be, doing what we need it to do. And we hate it when it's not. The truth of this is readily known around the world by homeowners who have endured the expense, hassle, and sometimes life-threatening consequences of water intrusion into their homes, not only in the highly visible and unescapable form of seasonal flooding, but also in the elusive, often invisible form of moisture intrusion. Which can remain invisible for years until the serious damage of lost structural integrity or mold growth manifest.
For most stick-frame homes, the type most common in the United States and Canada, moisture intrusions typically occur in their wall cavities, the six-inch-thick insulation-filled space between a home's exterior siding and its interior sheetrock. The wood structure and insulation in this wall cavity can act like a large sponge, with outward signs of moisture buildup only becoming visible when the cavity is saturated and the problem is serious.
Moisture testing of all types of homes, especially stucco homes, is the best way to minimize the risk of water damage and to identify problems before they become serious. Typical testing methods require experts to measure the moisture content in the well cavities of a home. Generally, this entails drilling holes in the home's exterior siding or interior sheetrock, and inserting highly sensitive electronic moisture meters into its well cavities. Readings from the moisture meters are then recorded and the holes refilled with caulk or spackle.
The present inventor has identified at least two problems with this form of testing. The first is that the testing is generally performed only when signs of damage are already being noticed or when a home is on the market, meaning not only that most detected intrusions could have been detected and treated much earlier, but also that homeowners could have saved thousands of dollars in repair expenses. The second problem is that regular testing requires repeated drillings, probings, and refillings. This level of professional effort using expensive measuring instruments puts testing at a price point that many homeowners view as too expensive to perform regularly.
Accordingly, the present inventor has identified a need for better ways of testing for moisture in buildings.